In copending application Ser. No. 08/336,455 (Attorney Docket 70,868), filed concurrently herewith of Gerald F. Sherman and Dale W. Ryan, entitled DUAL DISK SHUTTER MECHANISM, and Ser. No. 08/172,013, filed Dec. 22, 1993 of Dennis F. Tianello, Alfonso Ianni, John A. Romansky, Gerald F. Sherman, Jr., William T. Matthias and Ralph E. Williams, entitled FILM CARTRIDGE MAGAZINE, there is disclosed a film cartridge magazine having a plurality of retaining pockets arranged in a circular pattern about a magazine axis. The pockets are arranged in columns which allow for sequential placement of film cartridges thereon. The magazine can be used for transporting and presenting film cartridges in the photofinishing process. It is anticipated that in certain situations a particular film cartridge may present problems during the photofinishing process requiring removal of that particular film cartridge from the magazine, or that the photofinishing equipment operator may need to transfer the film cartridges from one magazine to another. Typically, the film cartridges are arranged in a predetermined sequence within the magazine. It is desirable to provide a tool whereby a particular trouble cartridge can be removed easily and quickly while maintaining sequence in the non-effected film cartridges which are returned to the magazine or other device from which it is removed.
The present invention discloses a method and tool for recovering a trouble cartridge from a magazine which is easy to use while maintaining the sequence of the cartridge being returned or transferred.